XANA Tests The Warriors
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: One day while the Lyoko Warriors are fighting on Lyoko. Things go wrong when Yumi misjudeges a jump and falls into the digital sea. Will they ever see Yumi again? And if they do will Jeremie be able to bring her home? Read to find out. Complete!


disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**XANA Tests The Warriors.**

Aelita. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are on Lyoko. They are in the desert sector. Jeremie is almost done with the warriors outfit upgrades. So they are still in their old outfits. Yumi is fighting bloks, Ulrich is fighting krabes, and Odd is fighting hornets. Aelita is hiding behind a bolder. Jeremie is watching the screen keeping an eye on his friends. Suddenly Yumi misjudged a jump and fell off the edge. Jeremie is caught off guard and tried to bring Yumi home. Aelita deactivated the tower and said "We're ready to come home Jeremie." Once in the scanner room Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita can hear Jeremie. They went up to the lab and Aelita asked "What's wrong Jeremie?" The young man said "I tried to bring in Yumi. But she fell into the digital sea. Before I could bring her in."

Ulrich asked "What are we suppost to sat when her parents come looking for her?" Jeremie sighed and said "We'll have to tell them. She went for a walk and hasn't come back." The group left the factory and went back to school. They will see Yumi again but when they do she won't be the same. A week later the group is at the school crossroads. Mr. and Mrs Ishiyama appeared and asked "Have you kids seen Yumi?" Jeremie said "She went for a walk a week ago and didn't come back." Mr and Mrs Ishiyama thanked the group and left. It's been a month since Yumi fell into the digital sea. The warriors are in their new upgrades. And their submarine Skidbladnir is done.

The group is at the factory because Jeremie has found a replica. So Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita went down to the scanners. Jeremie sent them to sector 5. The group went to the Skid's hanger and are amazed. Jeremie and Aelita made the Skidbladnir for four warriors. But one nav skid is empty and that one was for Yumi. Soon the Skid is in the digital sea. Aelita piloted the submarine toward the replica. Five minutes later the skid is in the replica. It's a replica for the forest sector. Aelita docked the skid at a tower. Then she, Ulrich, and Odd left the skid. Jeremie said "Split up and explore but please be careful." Ten minutes later Aelita said "I found another tower Jeremie." The young man asked "I wonder what XANA is using the replica for?"

Aelita said "I don't know but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Just then Jeremie saw something near Aelita. So he said "Be careful Aelita there is someone or something near you." The young woman looked and saw someone walking toward her. Aelita smiled and said "Yumi it's so good to see you." Yumi didn't respond and kept walking toward Aelita. Jeremie asked "Did you say Yumi. Give me a visual." Jeremie saw the replica of the forest sector and Yumi. He took a closer look and said "Oh no she's possessed by XANA. And he hacked into my upgrade files. So she's in her upgraded outfit." He found Odd and Ulrich and said "Hey you two head to the west. Aelita needs your help with a possessed Yumi."

The two young men took off toward the tower. Aelita asked "Jeremie should I fight her?" Jeremie said "Only if she attacks you yes." Yumi got out her fan and said "Funny to find you here alone Aelita." She through her fans to attack. Aelita spread her wings and attacked back. Suddenly they heard "Laser arrow." Yumi turned around and saw Ulrich and Odd. When the two young men saw Yumi. Ulrich asked "Jeremie isn't that the upgrade that you made for Yumi?" Jeremie said "Yes it is XANA must of hacked into my upgrade files."

Yumi said "I'll deal with you later." With that said she disappeared. Jeremie said "Don't worry guys I promise I'll bring her home." Once the skid was back in sector 5. Aelita found a console and gave Jeremie all of the files that might help. Soon the group is in the lab. Jeremie said "I'm sure I can make a program to bring Yumi home." A month has passed and Jeremie is almost done with the program to bring Yumi home. So far they have managed to distorted the replica of the forest and desert sectors. Right now they are on the replica of the ice sector. Odd and Aelita are off to deactivate a tower. And Ulrich is fighting Yumi.

Which he doesn't like. Jeremie got an idea and said "Ulrich try doing something. That only Yumi knows that you'd do." Ulrich nodded and said "I'll try Jeremie." The young man did and said things. That only Yumi knew he'd do." Soon Yumi stopped and held her head. Jeremie said "Great job Ulrich I think XANA. Is having trouble controlling her." Soon Yumi said "Help me." But XANA regained control of her. So she through her fans and Ulrich headed back to the skid. A week later in Jeremie's room. He suddenly said "I'm done with the program. The group smiled and Aelita said "Let's go to the factory and bring Yumi home."

They went to the factory then to the lab. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich went down to the scanners. Jeremie sent them to the desert sector where he has spotted Yumi. He said "Yumi is to the north of you. Don't worry she isn't moving." Odd said "I hope she's ok." When they found Yumi they noticed that she's holding her head. Aelita asked "What's going on Jeremie?" Jeremie said "Maybe XANA is having trouble controlling her again." Just then Yumi said "No XANA I'm not going to do it." Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita slowly walked up to Yumi. Jeremie said "If you can get a hold of her. Take her to the nearest tower." Suddenly Yumi acted like she was choking.

Ulrich got a hold of her and said "Jeremie send us out vehicles. We need to get Yumi to a tower fast. I think XANA is trying to kill her." The overboard, overwing, and overbike appeared. Odd got on the overboard, Aelita got on the overwing, and Ulrich got on the overbike with Yumi. They took off toward the nearest tower. Which Jeremie said is to the north. The group got half way when Ulrich stopped. He got off the overbike and asked "Jeremie how do I do CPR? Yumi isn't breathing." Jeremie told Ulrich how to do CPR. Soon Yumi is breathing again and they were off. Five minutes later they arrived at the tower. Ulrich carried Yumi into the tower and laid her on the floor.

Jeremie said "Ok Ulrich and Odd I'm bringing you back. To go get the search party." When Ulrich and Odd were back they took off. Then Jeremie brought back Aelita. He then started up the program. Then he went down to the scanner room with Aelita. Soon the scanner opened and at the bottom is Yumi. Once at the first floor Jeremie and Aelita laid her down. Yumi moaned and opened her eyes. Jeremie smiled and said "Welcome back Yumi." She smiled a little and said "Thank you for helping me."

Jeremie asked "How did you know?" Yumi said "I knew you'd do anything to help a friend." While waiting for Ulrich and Odd. Yumi told Jeremie and Aelita what she remembered. After telling them she tired to get up. But she feels weak so she laid back down. Yumi closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Soon Jeremie and Aelita heard "She's down here." They looked up and saw Odd and Ulrich with the search party. The search party got down to Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita. Mr Ishiyama picked up Yumi and said "Thank you kids so much for helping us." Aelita said "You're welcome Yumi is our friend so of course we wanted to help."

A week later Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita are in Jeremie's room. Jeremie is working on his anti XANA program. Milly came into the room and said " I just saw Yumi she's at the crossroads." Jeremie said "Thank you Milly. The group left Jeremie's room and went to the crossroads. They ran up to Yumi and said "It's great to see you." The young woman said "I'm surprised you guys even want to talk to me. I was possessed by XANA and fought you guys. That goes against the oath we have." Jeremie said "True but we could tell that XANA had trouble controlling you." Yumi said "I don't think I should hang out with you guys anymore. Or go to Lyoko anymore."

Ulrich said "Yumi you're our friend. And you'll always be our friend." Jeremie said "If you're worried about being possessed by XANA again. He won't be able to now that you're better and with us." Yumi lowered her head and asked "Are you guys sure you'll be able to forgive me?" The group joined together in a group hug. Aelita said "Of course we can forgive you." Yumi said "You guys are the best." Now they are back together the group went back to Jeremie's room.

**The End**

* * *

**The next oneshot comin soon. **


End file.
